Systems and devices for providing navigational instruction have become increasingly commonplace in the modern world. In particular, geographic information systems or other mapping systems containing geographic information can provide users with the ability to receive navigational instruction with respect to travel between nearly any two locations.
For example, a user can implement a browser or specialized application on a laptop, smartphone, tablet, or other computing device to access a mapping system over a network to request and receive navigational instructions. In particular, navigational instructions can provide information concerning one or more trips available between an origin and a destination.
However, certain current user interfaces for providing information concerning available trips can fail to provide an intuitive sense of important information about such trips. For example, current user interfaces can fail to provide an intuitive sense of when, where, and how long an available trip will occur. Further, such user interfaces can fail to communicate various aspects of portions of each trip, such as an amount of walking that is required, a number of transfers required, and the type and duration of different vehicles used.
Therefore, it can be difficult for the user to compare a plurality of available trips between an origin and a destination. In particular, without having an intuitive sense of when, where, and how long each available trip will occur, the user may fail to select the trip that optimizes that particular user's needs or expectations.